Ultraman Orb (Excerlics Continuity)
is the powerful wielder of the Orbcalibur. His true consciousness, is worshipped as the mysterious in Planet O-50 and also referred by the alias in his human form, who wields a portion of his original power, whose described as a wanderer and embarking on missions to promote universal peace. History Past Orb was a powerful ancient ultra, who defeated countless threats but was tired with the countless battles. When Tregear meddled with the dreams of various peaceful alien race, Orb failed during his dedication in ending the masked-evil Ultraman, causing the resurrection of ancient evil from the Monster Galaxy; known as Maga-Orochi. Having expedited most of his powers, the Ultra’s last mission was defeating Maga-Orochi in the Monster Galaxy, but Orb was reduced to an aura of luminous light while Orochi becomes his Egg State. Mortally wounded from his accumulated injuries in the distant past, Orb becomes the ring of light in Planet O-50 to recover for many centuries until he orchestrated the "Chosen One" prophecy before eventually bestowing "Gai Kurenai" with his powers while rejecting Gai’s rival and best friend, Jugglus Juggler. Following this, Gai embarking on the mission to stop the resurrection of Maga-Orochi on Earth of his universe. The light still remained on the planet, worshipped by many as a god. The Ring of Light predicted many prophecies throughout the universe for many centuries, at the highest peak of Planet O-50 and granting the inhabitants with modern technology, leading to the construction of an advanced metropolis. Not much was known about Gai's past besides being a native from Planet O-50, during his younger days, Gai joined the medic team focused on treating wounds of injured ones during the war with another alien race. Wishing to end universal conflicts, Gai joined the military force and eventually becoming the most respected elite warrior. Gai participated in wars across various worlds in his universe, as one of the top-ranking officers and stopping the plans of hostile invaders. Gai was supported by his best friend, another native known as Jugglus Juggler with fighting instincts comparable to Gai's as both were often dispatched for dangerous missions, and providing Gai with valuable advice. Sometime later, Gai and Juggler would compete with each other to improve himself and becoming candidates of the "Chosen One Prophecy". Finally, both climbed the highest peak of O-50 to obtain the power of Ultraman. The Ring of Light rejects Juggler with his impure heart while Gai was granted the ability to evolve into an Ultra, as the first elite warrior to do so. A disappointed Juggler then left his homeworld, viewing Gai as his eternal archenemy and embraced the darkness. Origin Arc: "Awakening of Maga-Orochi" Sensing the returning of an old foe, Gai (as Orb) was given his first mission, and descended towards Earth around 1800BC and fought against the "King Demon Beasts", who was revived by his rival Jugglus Juggler. After defeating Maga-Tanothor and Maga-Zetton, Orb lost his original form due to being weakened. Gai was forced to use Fusion Up forms with the Ultra Fusion cards he obtained in the process in modern times. Orb fought against Maga-Orochi brutally as Thunder Breaster and avenging Princess Tamayura and visited Planet Twirl, and received training from Ultraman King, allowing him to master control over Belial's dark power and recovering back his original form. Returning on Earth, his Orb Origin card was stolen by Jugglus Juggler, who defeated Gai as Zeppandon Sigma Darkflame. Orb regained it back after besting his rival. When Magata No Orochi arrived, Orb fought against the Ultimate King Demon Beast with all his might and eradicating the destroyer while receiving assistance from Juggler. Biding farewell to his allies, Orb was recruited by Zero in stopping the threat of Desastro. Ultraman Orb the Movie: Wrath of Zodiac Beast! TBA Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil Following the destruction of Desastro, Orb and Zero went to Scorpio Nova Universe's Earth in order to stop the threat of Evil Scorpium Ultras and Ultraman Breaker. During the beginning of the movie, Orb and Zero were defeated by Delete and Breajer before landed on Earth after healing from their injuries. Orb as Gai then received training from Cure at the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, and received Cure's Ultra Fusion Card, which allows Orb to become Breaker with a new form, Curium Miracle. After the battle, Orb and Zero bid farewell to the Scorpium Ultras while going out for their next battle. Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series) Orb only appeared as a cameo character during the prologue, where he had defeated Reibatos through his Emerium Slugger Form and was congratulated by the Space Garrison members before taking his leave as Gai Kurenai. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect the Wishes (Reboot Series) Orb will team up with Geed, Zanki and Zero in this movie against Gilbaris and his army of Galactrons. Equipment Becoming the human form of Orb, Gai received superhuman feats which enhances his powerful skills prior to the events. To facilitate his mission, Gai was provided with equipment to effectively battle against threats. *'Orbcalibur': Gai's transformation item (sealed as Orb Origin Ultra Fusion Card), a luminous sword. Gai can wield the weapon for combat as Ultra or Human Form. However, this weapon can only be used when Orb Origin is accessible. Gai can use the weapon as a barrier to block attacks, firing energy slashes to strike the opponent, and slicing & slashing the attack with the Calibur Wheel of the weapon. Also, Gai can release kinetic energy from the weapon to knock back foes. *'Ultra Fusion Cards': Gai's addition arsenal, which contains the powers of past Ultra Warriors. The cards come with a holder for Gai to store his cards. *'Orbslasher': Summoned via Ginga, Victory and X's cards as Orb Trinity. *'Giga Trident': Summoned via Agul and Belial's cards as Trident Stream. *'Orb Slugger Lance': Summoned via Jack and Zero's cards as Hurricane Slash. Profile Stats *'Transformation Process/Item': Gai first scans Orb Origin's Ultra Fusion Card to summon the Orbcalibur before scanning it in conjunction with the Orb Ring to become Orb Origin. When using Fusion Up Forms, Gai scans the Ultra Fusion Cards and Orb Ring in order to transform. *'Flight Speed': Mach 8.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 800 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Strength': 87,000 t *'Grip Strength': 67,000 t *'Weakness': Orb's color timer is subjected to the three minutes rule, like the Ultras from the Land of Light. As the Ring of Light, his fate is heavily tied with Planet O-50, as Orb will completely dissipate into particles after the planet’s destruction. Body Features :;Common *'O Timer': Orb possess an "O" shaped color timer. *'Ultra Armour': Orb's Ultra Armour is resistant to fire and lasers as long as his strength is sufficient. *'Protectors': Orb has four small metallic protectors on his chest. In several of his Fusion Up Forms, they represent more of his Fusion Up Components and some of it is covered in armor. *'O Forehead': Orb possess a rectangular shaped crystal on his forehead, can be used to fire beams. *'Eyes': Orb has light blue eyes. When utilizing his Fusion Up Components, his eye texture changes to look more like his components. :;Forms Exclusive Orb's physical appearance changes to look more like his Fusion Up Components, this section only lists notable features. *'Orb Slugger': In several of his Fusion Up Forms, Orb possess crest-like weapon (slugger weapons) on his head. Blue Energy projections are launched as the Orb Sluggers as non-removable. **'Eye Slugger': Exclusive for Emerium Slugger. *'Zenshin Crystals': In several of his Fusion Up Forms, Orb possess crystals that serve as energy crystals. *'Ultra Breaster': Exclusive for Thunder Breaster. *'Cybernic Armour': In several of his Fusion Up Forms, Orb possess Cybernic Armour, showing as an extra layer of armor other than his Ultra Armour. *'Ultra Horns': In several of his Fusion Up Forms, Orb possesses the Ultra Horns, which allows him to manipulate energy. *'Head Fins': Exclusive for Photon Zeperion. Forms - The Light= The form of Orb after fighting Maga-Orochi and before chosen Gai as his host. When appearing as a halo of light on Planet O-50, Orb is worshipped as a god by the inhabitants of Planet O-50. The Light Luminous Aura= |-| Halo Ring= :;Abilities *'Consciousness': As a halo ring of light, Orb maintains his true sentience and is able to oversee what's happening around his surroundings. Through this form, it's shown that Orb maintains a form of divinity among the Ultras. His consciousness now partially inhabits Gai's mind and body. An echo of Orb's original voice (grunts) could be heard throughout Planet O-50 or even spreads his influence to other parts of the universe. **'Clone Halo': Orb can create a clone halo ring of light at another area in order to appear to others and speaking to others. However, Orb does not physically teleport his true consciousness and controlling the said clone halo directly at the highest mountain peak of Planet O-50. **'Power or Foresight & Prophecy': Orb holds the power of foresight, being able to predict events of the future. As a result, Orb orchestrated various prophecies (events) through the entire universe which turns out to be true. The last prophecy that Orb orchestrated was the "Chosen One" prophecy, which determines the fate of himself and his powers as the halo ring of light. Orb currently maintains this power through the mind of Gai Kurenai. **'Power of Bestowment': When orchestrating the "Chosen One" prophecy, Orb is able to choose the perfect candidate to bestow his powers upon and the chosen one with a pure heart as well as the Orbcalibur and the creation of Orb Ring. However, Orb is also able to reject one with an impure heart by shocking them with powerful jolts of electricity. In Ultraman R/B The Movie: Power of Family Bonds, the light granted the Trio Siblings the Gyros and R/B Crystals for their mission in stopping the returning Tregear and Reugosite. *'Trials of Prophecy': Before granting powers to the Chosen One, Orb can create trials in order to test out whether their hearts are pure and the will in overcoming the challenges. The first part of the trial involves Orb striking the ones climbing the mountain with powerful lightning bolts. After passing the first trial, Orb will generate powerful blizzard winds (in the form of hurricane and tornado as well) constantly to see if they could endure such conditions. *'Space Travel': As the "luminous aura of light", Orb uses the said ability to return back to Planet O-50 from the Monster Galaxy and subsequently transformed into the halo ring of light. Orb is simply a mass of light data when physically viewed. *'Power Recovery': The main purpose of becoming the halo of light is to recover from his injuries while fighting Maga-Orochi and eventually restore back his Ultra Form through the chosen one. }} - Fusion Up Forms= - Stoxium Galaxy= Stoxium Galaxy Orb's strength ESP Form that uses the power of Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Max. :;Special Moves *'Stoxium Cannon': Orb gathers light in his hand from his Color Timer, then raises his hand and gathers more light, which charges energy throughout his entire body before he fires a beam. *'Stoxium Horn Blaster': Orb can twin energy streams of lightning from his Ultra Horns. *'Stoxium Slash': A blue energy slash attack. *'Stoxium Dynamite': Orb covers himself with an aura of light before dashing towards the enemy and destroying them upon impact. *'Stoxium Typhoon': Orb gathers energy and creating a powerful tornado, and sending to strike his foes. *'Stoxium Comet Balls': Orb levitates in mid-air before accelerating around, throwing comet ball, creating medium sized explosions. *'Stxoium Crasher': A wave of blue beam from his protectors, which shreds through his enemies. *'Stoxium Galaxy': Orb's most powerful attack in this form, Orb gathers energy into his forehead crystal before releasing a gigantic orange ray from it. *'Stoxium Visor': A white light from his eyes, used to bind the vision of other side or detecting their weakness. *'Stoxium Arrow': Fires an energy arrow from his both hands, acting as slicer energy blades. *'Stoxium Buzzsaw': Orb creates a gigantic buzzsaw energy hal before launching it. :;Abilities *'Stxoium Absorption': Orb absorbs the attacks of others through his horns before redirecting it back. *'Arrayzing Barrier'; A barrier attack with energy constructs similar to the Ultra Array. :;Physical *'Stoxium Rammer': A ramming attack with his body covered in blue flames. *'Stoxium Kick': A blue-flaming kick attack. Orb can use a double-handed variant. *'Stoxium Punch': A blue-flaming punch attack. Orb can use a double counter variant or performing it rapidly. *'Stoxium Dashing': A fast but Orb utilizes a great amount of strength, and performing a dashing attack. - Knight Rikidator= Knight Rikidater Orb's sword based speed form that uses the assets of Hikari and Agul. :;Weapons *'Knight Agul Blade': Orb can create twin energy blades from his both hands. **'Arrow Knight Rikidater': Energy arrows launched from both blades. **'Blitz Knight Rikidater': Orb can release a powerful lightning strike from both blades, stunning the opponent. **'X Rikidater': An "X" shaped energy slash attack. **'Bladeknight Rikidater': Orb can fire a powerful blue beam from both blades, finisher. **'Strike Knight Rikidater': Orb performs a powerful drawing slash attack towards the opponent with both blades. **'Shockwave Rikidater': Orb release a lightning shockwave from the ground to strike the opponent. :;Special Moves *'Crusher Knight Rikidater': After charging the attack similar to the Photon Crusher, Orb releases a line of blue energy arrows from his Light Crystal. :;Abilities *'Acceleration': Orb can accelerate at fast speeds, exceeding that of Mach 15. *'Teleportation': Orb can teleport swiftly and rapidly in this form. :;Physical *'Knight Kick': A lightning kick attack. **'Machine Kick': Orb kicks the opponent rapidly (50 times). *'Knight Punch': A lightning punch attack. **'Machine Punch': Punch version of Machine Kick. *'Knight Chop': A lightning chop attack. **'Machine Chop': Chop version of Machine Kick. - Thunder Breaster= Thunder Breastar Orb's violent Berserker Fusion Up form, this form possess greater strength compared to Burnmite and Stoxium Galaxy that uses the powers of Belial and Zoffy, :;Special *'Zedcium Ray': A plus style beam that is a combination of Zoffy's Z Ray and Belial's Deathcium Ray. **'M87 Death-Ray': A stronger variant which makes use of Zoffy's M87 Ray with the Deathcium Ray instead. *'Zedcium Slash': An energy slicer/energy halo attack similar to his Sperion Light Ray. *'Breaster Beam': A dark-orange color attack that is fired from Orb's orange eyes, although it is not usually lethal (do not kill his foes), it can push back foes several yards or gives them painfully electric shocks. This is analogous to Belial's Belial Geno Thunder. :;Physical *'Strength' *'Orb Kick' (Coated with Dark Energy, more violent and aggressive in nature) *'Orb Punch' (Coated with Dark Energy, more violent and aggressive in nature) *'Rapid Rammer': Orb rams his foes rapidly and continuously with his body. **'Rapid Punch': Orb punches his foes violently and rapidly without thinking twice. **'Rapid Kick': Orb kicks his foes violently and rapidly without thinking twice. *'Orb Spin': A powerful spinning attack which discharges dark energy from his body, able to stun the opponent temporary. *'Orb Swing': A swinging attack which involves Orb grabbing his foes and throws them violently on the ground. :;Abilities *'Dark Energy Manipulation'Orb is granted the ability to manipulate dark energy in this form. *'Thunder across Guard': Orb's barrier technique in this form, which involves Orb charges his hands with dark energy to block attack physically. *'Environmental Combat': Being a berserker fighter in this form, Orb is able to make use of the environment as an advantage during combat with foes. :;Weapons *'Orb Claws': Through sheer will, Orb can change his hands to sharp fingernails and finally to claws. *'Z Claw Haze Slash': Orb rushes at his enemy and slices them with his claws charged up with energy. *'Z Claw Whip': Orb summons a whip made of lightning from his claws to bind his enemy. - Thunder Stream= Thunder Stream Orb's form that uses the power of Agul and Belial. This form allows Orb to channel water-based darkness energy powers. :;Weapon *'Giga Trident': Thunder Stream's main weapon, analogous to the Trident of Poseidon and Belial's Giga Battle Nizer. **'Thunder Stream Neptune': Orb charges up energy in the Giga Trident and unleashes a bolt of water-like energy with electricity at the opponent. Finisher. **'Thunder Stream Trition': Orb levitates in mid-air and creating gigantic sphere of lightning before throwing it at the opponent. **'Thunder Stream Bolt': Orb can launch energy bolts from the weapon at his foes rapidly. **'Thunder Stream Spin': Orb spins around with the trident to charge up energy before throwing it like a lightning spear, piercing through the opponent. **'Thunder Stream Wave': Orb inserts the trident into the ground, before releasing water waves from it to keep the opponent at bay. :;Special Moves *'Blitz Crusher': Orb charges his forehead crystal with minus energy and lightning, before releasing a powerful blue-black energy beam. *'Blitz Slash'An energy slash attack. :;Physical *'Orb Kick' *'Orb Punch' - Kaiser Emerium= Kaiser Emerium Orb's "darkness bond" forms that uses the assets of Zero and Belial. This form serves as the key for Orb to master Belial's darkness completely. :;Special Moves *'Yin Yang Beam': Orb combines the power of light and darkness, and firing a beam of dark blue color by placing his hands in an L style. This combines the power of Zero's Zero Wide Shot and Belial's Deathcium Ray. *'DW Scythe': Orb charges his protectors with energy before launching scythe energy blades to pierce through the opponent. *'DW Shooter': Orb fires dark energy arrows rapidly in order to strike the opponent. *'DW Fluroscope': Orb emits a dark green light from his eyes to examine the opponent or using it to cloud foes vision. *'DW Ball': Orb throws a ball of darkness at the opponent. Serving as a secondary finisher. :;Physical *'Orb Kick' **'DW Kick': A flying kick coated with dark aura. **'DW Counter': A double dark aura punch attack. *'Orb Punch' **'DW Punch': A flying punch coated with dark aura. *'DW Chop': Orb delivers a powerful chop coated with dark aura. There's a double handed variant. *'DW Slapper': Orb claps his both hands together, releasing a shockwave to stunthe opponent. *'DW Throw': Orb grabs his foes and throws them violently smashing the ground. *'DW Pry': Orb summon great strength and breaking the body of the opponent. *'DW Spin': A super dark aura high spin to strike the opponent multiple times. *'DW Deflect': Orb is strong enough to hold or deflect an enemy attack with just his hands, legs or body without the need of a barrier in this form. - Hurricane Slash= Hurricane Slash Orb's speed form fusion up with the powers of Zero and Jack. ::;Abilities *'Teleport/ Accelerate': Orb is able to teleport in swirls of red and blue energy, Orb is able to accelerate at very fast speeds to dodge enemy attacks. *'Speed' ::;Weapons *'Orb Slugger Shot': Orb can summon energy projections of his Orb Sluggers. **'Slugger Knock Tactics': Orb can launch the energy projections of his Orb Sluggers at his enemy with great kinetic energy. Can cut/pierce through the bodies of monsters and aliens. *'Orb Slugger Lance': Orb can summon a large weapon for use in combat. The lance can act as a reflector to block and reverse back enemy attacks. **'Trident Spark': Orb charges at his enemy, and slashes them multiple times and repeatedly within a fast manner. **'Orb Lancer Shoot': A ray of energy fire from the said weapon and can destroy push back attacks. **'Trident Slash': A powerful slash attack with the Orb Slugger that is used at point-blank. ::;Special *'Hurricane Shot': Orb's main finisher, Orb fires an energy twister with his hands in plus style. Freezing opponent before firing a Specium Ray at them and killing them. *'Slash Shot': A powerful slash attack with one his hands, often used as an energy slash or energy slicer. *'Orb Clones': Orb can create clones of himself in this form. ::;Physical *'Orb Punch': A punch attack but in this form is much faster. *'Orb Kick': A kick attack but in this form is much faster. **'Slash Kick/Flying Kick': A flying/slash kick variant of the Orb kick with blue energy discharges. *'Orb Floating': A physical art which involves Orb floating in mid-air and spinning rapidly like a tornado before rushing towards his opponent like a human bullet. Similar to Geed's Cockscrew Jamming. - Burnmite= Burnmite Orb's alternate strength fusion up form that uses the powers of Mebius and Taro. :;Abilities *'Absorption': Orb can absorb fire from his enemy without the need to set up his own flames. *'Fire Creation': Orb can create his own fires. :;Special *'Stobium Ray': An orange and whitebeam when Orb entrusts his hands in plus style. It is a combination of Mebius's Mebium Beam and Taro's Storium Ray. *'Stobium Dynamite': Orb engulfs himself in an aura of flames, rushes towards his enemies and burning them to death. *'Barrier Arc': Orb creates a barrier to block attacks. *'Stobium Burst': Orb can fire a fireball from his both hands. Can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Stobium Emission': Orb channel the power of his Stobium Dynamite and his Stobium Beam, and emitting a large flame from his whole body. Can kill monsters in one blow. ::;Physical *'Strength' *'Stobium Counter': A punch attack with flames. **'Dynamite Punch': Channeling the power of Stobium Dynamite and punching his foes. 10 times more powerful than Stobium Punch. *'Stobium Kick': A kick attack with flames. **'Dynamite Kick': Channeling the power of Stobium Dynamite and kicking his foes. 10 times more powerful than Stobium Kick. - Emerium Mebium= Emerium Mebium Orb's form that uses the assets of Zero and Mebius. :;Weapons *'Slugger Blade': By summoning a yellow blade similar to Mebium Blade with Zero's sluggers at the tip. It can be used for attacks and firing beams. It looks similar to a trident. **'Sluggers Shot': By charging with energy, Orb can fire a blue Specium Ray from the Slugger Blade similar to Zero's Zero Twin Shoot. Can destroy anything in one hit. **'Energy Slash': Energy slash of medium energy. Can stun or takedown flying foes. **'Blade Conjure': By swinging the blade and turning around, Orb can rush his foes and defeat them with a slash with the blade. **'Blade Spike': By swinging the blade, the sluggers will detach and multiple to any number Orb wishes and slash his foes. Can destroy anything in one attack. His strongest attack with this blade. :;Special Moves *'Emerium Mebium Shot': By charging his both hands to absorb solar energy and raising his hand similar to Mebium Shot. Orb can unleash a very powerful green and orange energy attack in a L style. Can destroy anything in one blow. *'Mebium Wide Slash': By charging energy through his beam lamp, Orb can fire a powerful energy slash from his beam lamp. - Orb Trinity= Orb Trinity Orb form which uses the powers of Ginga, Victory and X, in a manner known as Trinity Fusion. It is Orb's most powerful form, however, this is taken over by Curium Miracle. :;Weapons *'Orb Slasher': Orb's buzzsaw weapon in this form, it bears the insignias of the Ginga Spark, X Slugger, Knight Timbre, Orbcalibur and Orb Ring. Basic attacks are Buzzsaw Slash and Energy Slash. **'Trinitium Shot': Orb's beam attack/finisher with the Orb Slasher. **'Trinitium Light Ring': Orb's most powerful attack as an Ultra, Orb creates a gigantic light ring and launches it at his foes, killing them instantly. **'Trinitium Slash': **'Knight Victorium Shoot': **'Knight Victorium Slash/Knight Victorium Break': **'Ginga Spark Lance': **'Xlugger Shoot': **'Exceed X Slash/Exceed Illusion': *'MonsArmor': *'Ultrans': :;Physical *'Orb Kick' *'Orb Punch' *'Trinitium Straight' :;Special *'Trinity Beam': A plus style beam attack which is a combination of X's Xanadium Ray, Ginga's Ginga Cross Shot and Victory's Victorium Shoot. - Curium Miracle= Curium Miracle Orb's ultimate fusion up form, which uses the assets of Ultraman King and Ultraman Cure, this form is stronger than any other form. The power of miracle is used instead of the power of bonds here. :;Weapons *'Miraculous Breaker': Orb's personal weapon in this form, it is the combination of the King Hammer and the Cure/Water Sceptor, can utilize a portion of their individual powers. **'Miraculos Break': A powerful beam attack from the said weapon. :;Abilities *'Power of Miracle': Compared to most Fusion Up forms, which utilize the power of bonds, this form utilizes the power of miracles. Which is effective against Ultraman Breaker who possess the power to break bonds but is ineffective against the power of miracle. This power is based on Cure's Curium Water manipulation and King's ability to bring miracles. **'Miracle Morphing': Orb covers himself with an aura of Curium Water to teleport swiftly to dodge attacks and to attack the opponent swiftly with physical kick or punches by teleporting near them. **'Miracle Trickster': Orb utilizes the power of miracle to split into many short lived clones to confuse and trick the opponent. Also, Orb can use to gain an advantage in the combat against foes. **'Miracle Tackle': An illusion spell which Orb casts on his opponents which is putting on a disguise. **'Miraclous Acts': Orb is capable of performing miracle acts and tricker technqiue in this form. *'Dimensional Travel': Orb can travel through dimensions and to another universe with King and Cure's energy. *'Enhanced Speed': Due to using Cure's power, Orb has greater speed in this form and is capable of performing agile moves and enhanced reflexes, whereas Hurricane Slash is unable to. Orb is much faster here. *'Cure Afloat': Orb utilizes a portion of Orb's Cure Afloat, which allows him to stay in mid-air freely while overcoming gravity. With the control of this power, Orb can reduce the damage done to the environment whenever he uses his water attacks. *'Miracle Shield': Orb can combine the power of the induvidual energy shields used by King and Cure into an extremely durable shield. *'Miracle Banish': Orb can banish foes to a Space Prison located inside another dimension. *'Durability/Size Change' *'Nature Control': Orb can freely command the elements and natural disasters such as lightning and the sea, based upon King's Disaster Manipulation abilities and the Cure Tsunami. :;Special Move *'Curium Telekinesis': Orb is able to further manipulate the Curium Water to send out tidal waves or create massive versions of Cure's water attacks. Attack is based on Curium Water boosted by King's telekinetic abilities. Involves sending a large tsunami at his foes. *'Sun-Current Shot': This form's beam attack, fired in the "+" position. It is an orange/gold color. This attack has the same strength as Geed's Royal End or perhaps stronger. A combination of King's King Shot and Cure's Curium Sun-Ray. *'Orb Steam Burst': Orb generates a ball of fire in one hand, based on the King Shot as well, and a ball of water in the other, based on the Cure Water Ball. He then claps his hands together, combining the balls into a blast of scalding-hot steam. *'Reconstruction Cleanse': A healing and purifying beam, powerful enough to revive the dead or cleanse the target of Voiderium. A combination of King's King Reconstruction Ray and Cure's Cure Cleanse. *'Orbium Mantle': Orb wears a cape formed from running Curium Water, which he can freely manipulate to perform Cure's techniques or make constructs of water based on the forms of the Ultra Mantle. An analogus to King's Ultra Mantle and Cure's Cure Orbium. - Emerium Slugger= Emerium Slugger Orb's form that uses the powers of Zero and Seven. This form gives Orb a fighting style of Zero and Seven. :;Special *'Emerium Specium': Orb's most powerful attack in this form, L style beam, that harnessed the power of Specium and Emerium. *'Wide Slugger Shot': Orb's main finisher as Emerium Slugger, can be L or plus style, can destroy the monster in one blow. *'Triple Emerium Ray': A beam attack from his Forehead Crystal, able to pierce through the body of foes. *'Chest Beam': A powerful beam from Orb's chest, analogous to Zero's Zero Twin Shoot and Geed's Solar Boost. **'SixTuple Shot': A more powerful variant of said attack, where Orb plants the Orb Slugger Shots and the Eye Slugger on his chest/protectors and firing a blue energy cutter at his foes. His strongest attack. :;Abilities *'Deflection' :;Physical *'Enchanced Strength' *'Orb Punch' **'Energy Shockwave' *'Orb Kick' :;Weapons *'Eye Slugger': Orb has Seven's Eye Slugger in this form. Can be used in combat and as a cutter weapon as well. *'Orb Slugger Shot': Since the Orb Sluggers are non-removable, a pair of energy copies of Orb Sluggers are summoned in its place. *'Hyper Ultra Knick Tactics': Orb fires all three of his Sluggers at his target, they surround his target while slashing at them. It is performed in a similar manner to that of Seven's Ultra Knock Tactics. }} }} Trivia *Orb has a sentient of his own and speaking in the Language of Ultras. After bestowing his power to Gai Kurenai, Orb delivers his speech to others indirectly by speaking with Gai's voice. However, an echo of his original voice can still be heard in the background and emitting grunts through his original voice. **Since Gai is Orb's chosen human form, Orb's actions and decision made is directly controlled by Gai. *Several of Curium Miracle technique's is suggested by Rdc and Kit. Thanks. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:OrbGeeds Category:Ultraman Orb Reboot (Excerlics) Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Ultraman Orb Variations